Me and Beck
by Badkitty1221
Summary: This is a story about a new girl going to hollywood arts. Will she fall in love or have a terible heart break. First fanfiction hope you like it :)
1. First day

My name is Alyssa and I'm going to hollywood arts. My cousin Andre his mom told my mom about this place she knew how much i wanted to be an actress so she let me come here. As soon as I walk in and I see people singing, dancing and some other different things you don't see at normal schools. I see andre and I to sneek up behind him and scare him "AHHHHH!" he jumps and i stat laughing like crazy when i get my breath back i say " hey scaredy cat" "Hey what are you doing here" what do you think i'm doing here in school with books and backbag." i say scarstily he fakes a laugh "HA HA HA". Then i hear someone call him " hey andre" i turn around and see 3 people walikng towards us a girl in a pink top, blue skinny jeans and black high heels and another girl in a lace black dress and black heels and a SUPER HOT GUY in a red and black plaid t-shirt with black ripped jeans and black combat boots. There's an awakard slience and they were all staring at me but i was only staring at the cute guy but andre breks the slience and say "ok... alyssa this is tori, jade, and beck guys this is my cousin alyssa she just moved here " "cool" tori said

*ring ring*

" cool my first class" "what class do you have" tori asked "uhh" I looked in my paper that told me what class I have "I have Mr. Skiwotiz" "cool so do we" as we walked into the class room I heard people talking kinda like yelling then we all went to sit down beck and jade sat in the back tori and andre sat in the middle and I sat one seat away from beck because I knew if I looked at him and he looked at me I would start laughing like a maniac. That usally what I do when i'm shy. then comes in the window i'm telling you this school get weirder by the minute. he looked at the whole class and saw me " who are you " he said pointing at me I stood up " and said " I'm Alyssa " "good girl now sit" "ok" he was saying something but I was way to shy and nervous thinking what would happen if he picked me and that's when I heard me name "Alyssa come here" I got up and saw Beck, Jade, Andre, and Tori I was freaking out what if I mess up what if fall what if something really bad happens. I walked up normal and cool I stood in the middle of Andre and Beck and I tried not to look him but I knew I end up looking at him right in the eye Mr. Skiwotiz asked a red head for a letter "cat give me a letter" she said "c for Cat" "ok Jade start ACTION!"

Jade: Can you stop talking tori

Tori: Dude i did'nt say anything

Beck: Everyone calm down

Andre: Favorite. whats your favorite song

Alyssa: God are you all are babies

Jade" HEY! who do you think your talking to.

Alyssa: I don't know it looks like so dumb idiotic babies.

Beck: Just calm down guys

Alyssa: Kooks

Tori: Guys calm down you- inturupted her " TORI YOUR OUT"

Andre: Look an ariplane

Beck: My God that's huge

Alyssa: No one cares now where was I ohh yeah I could kick your butt if I was blind (looking at jade)

Jade: THAT'S IT!

Mr. skowitzs: JADE YOUR OUT!

jade: AHH! (stormed off to her seat)

Alyssa: Ohh last three.

Andre: Apples. I'm out

Beck: People must really love of you

Alyssa: Quiet do you hear that

Beck: Really you hear somthing

Alyssa: Supercallfragilisousexpeallidose

Beck: What?

Mr. Skowitzs: BECK YOUR OUT. Alyssa is our new winner congragulations

Alyssa: Thank you.


	2. Bring it

The next day

Alyssa's POINT OF VIEW

I woke up a little nervous I didn't want to go to school becasue of what happen yesterday I thought everyone would hate me because of how mean I was but I knew I had no excuse and there was no way my mom would let me stay home unless I was sick and I wasn't so had to go to school. When I got there I went stright to my locker and then to class hoping I would'nt see any of them but as soon as I got to class I saw the whole group there I felt like I was going to have a heart attack because every one was staring at me and there was awkard slience until I just decided to break the slience " Look i'm really sorry about yesterday I was just acting and got carried away" tori replied " it's okay you were really good" "thanks" "yeah she's right" robbie said andre buted in and said " I told you she was good" and then beck said " yeah you were amazing" and then i just started to blush like crazy but jade had to ruin it for me " what are you looking at" she sounded so mad and I was staring to in joy it so I thought about it then I looked at her "a guy that dervers a better girlfriend than you" "oh really" " yeah really" before we could contuine the bell rang and kids startd coming in "this is not over" " I hope not" then we all sat down and sikowitz came in through the door

*lunch*

I walk up to the table where we eat lunch at "hey guys" then jade gets up and leaves and I just roll my eyes " I better go hose her down" "bye" then andre asked "what was that about" "what was what about" I said smiling. "Today did you have to make her mad her off" "yes she was getting on my nerve and at least I didn't kiss him" and I saw tori almost choke on her food "what'" "yeah cat told me" I said with an evil smile "I gotta go I don't have time for any of this drama. Bye... Andre" then I smiled and walked away.


	3. Friends?

THE NEXT DAY

As I was getting my books from my locker and I saw Beck and Jade walk in through the door I was thinking about pissing her off today but I decided not to so I was just going to walk to call until she called me "HEY ALYSSA GET OVER HERE" I saw beck try to tell her to stop but I was kinda in a mood for a fight so I turned around slowly " what do you want" "I told you this wasn't over" she said with a threatning look in her eyes. All I could do was smile I was ready for a fight and it's been a long time since I had one. It was about to start until Tori budded in and said"guys let's just go to class" I felt like screaming at her because this wasn't any of her business but I decided not to before I did I just had to ask Jade something "is she your friend" "no" "ok so you don't mind if I kill her do you?" "sure as long as I can help" we both smiled at each other with an evil grin before beck nuddged her and made her wipe it off face. Then the bell rang and everyone went to class before jade could go I pulled her to the side and said " hey sorry about yesterday I was out of line. friends" I said with a smile. then we walked to class we almost late but we made it on time.

*LUNCH*

I saw everyone sitting a our normal table so I went over to sit next to my new _bestfriend _"hey" everyone look at us like we were crazy "umm.. what's going on" tori asked I sighed and rolled my eyes then I said with a smile "I'm eating lunch duhh." "no like... why aren't you two fighting. what happen" "we just talked it over" they all looked confused "sooo you didn't fight" "no... why are you guys so wierd" then I put on my earphones and listend to music on my phone but they were still staring at us and all I could do was laugh a little a bit.

I hope you like it please review :)


	4. I need your help

Chapter 4  
Lunch ended and we all went back to class I was walking behind beck and jade. I thought it was so cute how happy they were right next to each other I wished that I was her they look so happy together. The rest of the day went by fast.

I walked into my new house

"Arianna are you here"

"Yeah I'm in my room"

"Hey I need to ask you something"

"Sure whats up"

"So I have a friend who likes this guy but he has a girlfriend and his girlfriend is her friend. What should she do."

"Well by your friend you mean you right."

"Maybe... So what should she do"

"Well _you_ can't tell her you like him"

"No kidding"

"Hey do you want my advice or not"

"Yes"

"Ok then as I was saying you shouldn't tell her you like him and you can't tell him you like him and knowing you you'll try to flirt with him you can not do that. just act like you don't like him"

"But I can't I don't know why I just can't he's just so hot."

"How hot on a scale to 1 to 10"

"25"

"Man that's hot"

"I know right I need help"

"Well just avoid them"

"For four years"

"Yeah... I gotta go I'm going on a date with Kenneth"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

**I hope you like and I know it's been a long time since I updated but I wanted it to be good. I hope you liked it. :) please review :) **


End file.
